


remember who we were (and who we'll always be)

by crvtybIog



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: AAAAA IDK JSNDJDK, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage, Memories, Wedding Fluff, seongmin is respectful i swear, serim is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvtybIog/pseuds/crvtybIog
Summary: Serim takes a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	remember who we were (and who we'll always be)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my fave person nana who beta-read and edited this to make it better ilysm <33

_"Hey guys, this is Allen! He's a friend from the US. He'll be staying here until he graduates, so please be nice."_

_"H-hi, I’m Allen."_

_There, standing in front of Serim, was the most beautiful human being his eyes had laid upon. He wonders how someone can look so stunning in a denim jacket and skinny jeans, so much so that he’s dazed before shaking Allen’s hand. A small smile graces his lips._

_"Hey, I’m Serim."_

-

Serim remembers that day, how could he not?

It was exactly nine years ago, when he was still young and confused. But they’ve all grown since then; a lot less young and a _little_ less confused..

"Serim, snap out of it! You’re gonna be late!."

Jungmo's voice pulls him out of his daze. The said man is standing before a large mirror, adjusting his suit and tie. Serim lets out a laugh and pats Jungmo, amused at the other’s frustration.

"Chill for a bit, Mogu."

"Chill? You’re telling me to chill when we're about to be late? Are you out of your mind?"

"Now now, Mogu, calm down."

Serim turns away from Jungmo and walks to the door.

"Let's do this."

Serim grabs the younger boy's hand as they run through the bustling crowd of seoul. 

-

_"Seri~, where are we even going?"_

_"Just trust me, Lleni, you're gonna love it!"_

_"Ugh, I can’t believe I’m skipping dance practice because of you."_

_The older boy simply laughs as they continue rushing through the streets under the night sky. After running for God knows how long, they come to a halt atop a hill._

_"Here we are!"_

_"Where are we exactly? We ran around for-- woah."_

_In front of them was a view of Seoul. The busy streets, the bright lights; It’s the city at its most beautiful. Allen stands and stares at the view, unable to hide his bewilderment. The two sit down on the grass as he marvels at the view. Serim, though? He just watches the smaller boy with a smile. He could only look at Allen, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement and mouth wide open in a smile._

_'I’m in love, aren’t I?.'_

-

Serim was 18 then. Looking back, he was probably in love long before that. Hell, even people he didn’t know could probably tell. Not that that’s a bad thing, though.

"Hey Woobin, was it really that obvious that I liked him?"

"As obvious as the sun in the morning. Actually—"

Woobin continues to rant about how oblivious the two were while they wait for the car. Serim just stands and listens.

The car arrives a few minutes later. The three of them, including Jungmo, climb in and start to head to the venue.

Serim heaves out a sigh as he looks outside the window.

-

_"Serim hyung, you really aren’t gonna stop Allen from leaving?"_

_"What for? He’s going home, Seongmin. Who am I to stop him?" Serim pauses, trying not to let his heart break at his next words, “He’ll be happier there.”_

_"Happier? You're kidding, right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Hyung, you are his happiness. He could've left last year, remember? But he didn't. Why? because he's happy here. With you. Well, all of us, but it’s mostly you."_

_Serim’s eyes go wide, heart thumping in his chest, “Seongmin—”_

_“Respectfully, Hyung, get your shit together and haul your ass to Incheon airport.”_

_With Seongmin’s words in mind, Serim grabs his mom's car keys and drives off, ignoring the fact that he’s underage and breaking the law._

_It takes him thirty minutes to get to the airport, ten to find a parking space, and five to convince the guards to let him in._

_"Flight 0414 to California, now boarding at gate three."_

_Serim runs frantically to the gate, scanning for the mop of ginger hair that makes his world go ‘round._

_"Allen? Allen? Where are you?!"_

_Passengers stare at him weirdly, the staff look annoyed, but that didn’t stop him from calling out Allen’s name._

_After a few minutes of aimless calling, Serim was close to giving up. He sits on the rows of chairs and burrows his face into his hands._

_"Serim?"_

_Serim looks up._

_Allen._

_He immediately jumps up and gives the other boy a hug, resting his head against Allen’s neck._

_"Serim, what are you doing here?"_

_"Allen, oh my God, I was looking everywhere for you. Fuck, I was so scared that I was too late and I was so close to forcing myself on the plane to look for you—"_

_“Serim, this isn’t even my flight.”_

_Serim lifts his head up, confused. “What?”_

_“I was supposed to land in Chicago, not california.”_

_Serim doesn’t miss the frown on Allen’s lips, wanting more than ever to kiss it away._

_“Wait, was?”_

_“I cancelled it.”_

_“Wha- So you’re not leaving?”_

_"I never wanted to."_

-

Less than 20 people were there when they arrived. Serim took the opportunity and decided to look around. The venue was at a park, not too big and extravagant like how others would have it, but the simplicity is what made it beautiful.

Serim spots a small, empty playground not too far away. He walks toward it, sitting himself down on one of the swings

-

_"Seri, Let’s Go!"_

_This time it was Allen who was pulling Serim. They were on their way to the park near their shared apartment. It became their tradition, going to the park every weekend to unwind. It's been that way ever since they moved in together._

_"Allen, baby, slow down." He chuckles, but he follows nonetheless. Truthfully, he’d gladly follow Allen around for a lifetime._

_After tons of running and whining, the two finally reach the park . They sit near a river, marveling at the city’s lights just as they did two years ago. Serim glances at Allen, whose eyes were fluttered close._

_Serim still can’t understand how he got to meet the prettiest person on the planet and made him his boyfriend, but hey, he isn’t complaining. He then remembers the jokes and teasing he got from their friends when they came out, but he didn’t mind. Nothing mattered when Allen was there._

_"Seri, stop staring."_

_"I wasn't staring."_

_"What were you doing then?"_

_"Admiring art."_

_The laugh Serim gets in reply fills his chest with warmth.._

_The minutes pass by in silence, the sound of cicadas and the city filling the air before Allen turns to him._

_"You know, I don’t regret staying here at all,” he says, eyes twinkling in a way Serim can’t describe._

_"Good. At least I won’t feel guilty marrying you.”_

_Allen looks at him with wide eyes, shocked at his words. Serim looks back intently and reaches for his back pocket._

_"I've, uhm, been thinking about it for a while now. I really, really want to grow old with you Allen. Also, this isn’t really the most extravagant way to do this but I really want to ask you right now,” He down on one knee, holding open a ring box, “Will you marry me?”_

_"Of course you big idiot."_

_Allen pulls Serim into a hug, the older falling on top of him. His eyes turn glassy, tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares up at the love of his life._

_Serim watches him adoringly, thanking the moon for giving him its brightest star._

_"I fucking love you, you know that?"_

_"I love you too."_

-

Now, Serim stands before an altar, staring lovingly at his husband-to-be. 

Allen looks beautiful in Serim's opinion, always does, but there’s something about the white tux and flower crown on his head that makes Serim’s heart go wild. Then again, it’s probably because _I’m about to marry him, oh my God_. 

Serim starts to tear up as Allen walks down their makeshift aisle, a bouquet of yellow daffodils and jasmines in hand. He feels drunk on love, the world disappearing because all he can see is Allen. 

_Allen._

The ceremony goes by like a blur, both of them having to hold back tears as they say their vows. Each moment feels like a second too long when all Seri wants is to hold his husband in his arms. He gets what he wants, eventually, as the priests readies himself to say those fateful words. 

"Do you, Park Serim, take Allen Ma to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course."

"You're supposed to say ‘I do’, Seri."

“Sorry, Sorry,” he chuckles, although his husband and the audience do not look amused. “I do.”

"And do you, Allen Ma, take Park Serim to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you two as Mr. and Mr. Park. You may now kiss the groom."

_Finally._

Serim grabs Allen by the waist, dipping him and planting his lips on the other’s. He pours nine years’ worth of love, longing, and affection into the kiss. Allen pulls away first, overwhelmed with emotion and unable to speak. 

Serim speaks for him. 

"I can't wait to spend forever with you."

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever ao3 work djdjdk hope you all liked it!! i finally got out of my writer's block thanks to this story lmao n e ways follow me on twitter i have a seongtae au there!! my un is @/crvtycafes!!


End file.
